


Double Trouble

by languidlight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languidlight/pseuds/languidlight
Summary: "It was supposed to be a surprise," Mika starts, "but they escaped our room an hour ago."Kuroo sighs beside her, "We had a big gift box in the closet and everything."





	Double Trouble

Kuroo and Mika have been planning something for weeks, that much is obvious.

It's easy to see in their whispered conversations when they think Daishou isn't listening, the way Mika slams her laptop closed whenever Daishou walks by, the weird questions that he never answers right if Kuroo's angry sighs are anything to go by. He had failed another one of Kuroo's Q&As last night.

"Babe, what's your favorite color?" Kuroo had asked, waking Daishou from his light slumber. 

"Um... green? Why?" Daishou shifted in Kuroo's arms, doing his best not to tumble off their far-too-small couch.

Kuroo seemed unsatisfied with his answer. "No reason, just, like… what's your favorite natural color?"

Daishou squinted. "Is green not a natural color?"

Kuroo groaned and rubbed his eyes. Daishou was way too tired for this. "If you had to choose between black, white, brown, and orange, what would you choose?"

Daishou hummed and buried his head in Kuroo's chest. "I don't know; they're all shit choices."

Daishou cringes as he recalls the way Kuroo dumped him off the couch after his response. Kuroo had once asked him if he prefers long or short hair, (Daishou replied that if he was trying to fix the rats nest on his head, he should just go bald) and his boyfriend just slammed his head on the table, seemingly giving up. On what, Daishou has no idea.

Mika is no better. Ever since last week, Daishou has not been allowed to open the closet in their bedroom. It's still empty, as the three of them have yet to unpack from their recent move, so Daishou has no idea what she’s hiding. But every time he so much as glances at the closet she glares at him, sometimes going as far as to block the closet with her body. Once, when he went to open the closet, forgetting the rules, Mika ordered Kuroo to carry him out of the room and forced him to sleep on the couch. Mika had invited him back to the bedroom ten minutes later, telling him he had 'repented for his sins', but it just made him more curious. 

It has to be for his birthday, that much he’s sure of. As he climbs the stairs to their apartment, he attempts to recall anything he had mentioned wanting over the past months that would require this much effort, but his mind blanks. 

Luckily, he won't have to wonder for long. He's arrived home about an hour earlier than he said he would, too eager to see what his partners are up to. He almost knocks on their door but catches himself, remembering he's supposed to be sneaky. He unlocks the door and opens and closes it as quietly as possible, toeing off his shoes and hanging up his jacket.

When Daishou left that morning, their apartment was still stuffed with boxes, unfurnished aside from their couch and the shitty mattress on their bedroom floor. But before him now is a fully furnished apartment, complete with the plants Mika always talks about buying and Kuroo's textbooks scattered on every flat surface. It looks amazing, like a real interior designer had done it and not three broke college kids (which makes sense, being that Mika's in the middle of design school).

Daishou smiles to himself and walks into the kitchen to grab a drink. He's downing a ginger ale when a scream pierces his ears, and he chokes on his soda, coughing up a lung while Mika stares at him in horror. He hears a loud thud that sounds suspiciously like Kuroo tripping (he's memorized the sound by now) and attempts to clear the tears from his eyes, about to ask Mika why that screech was necessary, but she beats him too it. 

"Suguru!" she yells, seeming panicked. "Why're you here? I thought your class went 'till four?" Mika frantically looks around the floor, eyes wide and searching.

"It ended early, and I live here! What's wrong? Did you find another spider?" Daishou hops onto the counter, not wanting a repeat of his cockroach encounter the week before. He's about to beg her to kill whatever vermin has taken up residence in their home when Kuroo runs into the room, somehow even more frazzled than Mika.

"Did you find them?" Kuroo doesn't acknowledge Daishou’s presence on the countertop, just grips Mika's elbow so hard it looks painful.

Mika shakes her head. "They've got to be here somewhere. I thought I heard something fall off the counter in the bathroom, maybe it was them!" 

"There's more than one?!" And what bug could push shit off a counter? "Oh my god, is there a rat? Rats?" Daishou pulls himself even farther back onto the counter as Mika moves to run to their bathroom, but Kuroo holds her in place. But his eyes aren't on her. They're piercing into Daishou’s soul, and his heart sinks.

"Suguru, whatever you do, do not move." Kuroo is the most serious Daishou has ever seen him and he's surely dead, the rats are right behind him, ready to eat him, and his partners are just staring at him, ready to let him be a sacrifice. 

Something licks at his wrist. He screeches and pulls his hands to his chest, away from the monster rats trying to get a taste of his flesh. He's about to risk his life and jump off the counter when the two monsters climb into his lap, meowing as he shifts.

Meowing?

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Mika starts, "but they escaped our room an hour ago."

Kuroo sighs beside her, "We had a big gift box in the closet and everything"

The distinctly not-rats are kneading at his lap, and are much, much cuter than rats. They're those weirdly adorable hairless cats that Kuroo loves to compare him to, and they have bright pink bows tied around their middles.

Kuroo steps forward to pet one of the kittens, and it nuzzles into his hand. "You said you hate being all alone in the apartment, so we thought we'd get you some buds... and they're a bit ugly, just like you." Kuroo looks quite embarrassed, and Daishou thinks he looks cute enough right now that he’ll ignore the insult.

"Shaddap, you big softie!" Mika wraps her arms around Kuroo's waist and peaks her head around his torso to look at Daishou, "Everyone was ignoring these babies the two times we visited the shelter," she pokes his cheek and Kuroo looks mortified. "So he asked to see them at the end of our second visit! And they fell asleep on his lap while playing, and we were goners." 

Daishou looks at the two kittens in his lap, "Do they have names?" He hopes they can't tell that he's trying to hold back tears.

Kuroo grins. "We thought you could name 'em because Mika's suggestions are just awful."

Kuroo receives a swift punch to the gut and doubles over laughing, while Mika pouts behind him, "They are not awful! Cookies and Cream is pure genius! And it's way better than volley and ball!" 

"Cookies and Cream... it's perfect." Daishou covers his face with his hands, trying to hide the tears he can feel streaming down his cheeks right now. Kuroo coos and Mika jumps in between them to hug Daishou, making sure to avoid smushing the kittens. Kuroo joins in on this awkward group hug, his ungodly long arms wrapping around his partners. 

"Happy birthday, Suguru," Kuroo whispers, Mika humming in agreement.

Daishou sniffles, "I love you guys."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to [winnie](https://twitter.com/ellipsometry_) and [kell](https://twitter.com/bokutohs_) for reading this over (and being so kind)!! And thank you for reading! Also, sorry Daishou for posting your birthday fic so late ;D


End file.
